


stuck with you, that's not so bad

by Hurricane_Silk



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Drabble, M/M, Superwolf, askbox prompt, both of the relationships are implied, dean and cas don't make out on the impala or anything in front of derek and stiles, especially for sam, poor tragic sam with his poor tragic penis, that would be awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurricane_Silk/pseuds/Hurricane_Silk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a distant thumping in Derek’s head that sounds vaguely like a marching drum and he can hear the muffled hum of voices; for a moment he wonders if he’s strangely been brought to a rally of some kind before the events of the last three hours rush back to him in a haze of pain and Stiles and <em>a lot more pain</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stuck with you, that's not so bad

There’s a distant thumping in Derek’s head that sounds vaguely like a marching drum and he can hear the muffled hum of voices; for a moment he wonders if he’s strangely been brought to a rally of some kind before the events of the last three hours rush back to him in a haze of pain and Stiles and _a lot more pain_.

His brain sparks at the reminder of Stiles and Derek tries to look for the boy only to find his eyes are blindfolded by a scratchy fabric and he’s bound in rope on his wrists and ankles. He starts to struggle but as Derek moves a sickening burning sensation sears through his flesh like someone’s poured acid over it and a rising urge to vomit churns through his stomach, keeping him still. The thumping is a headache, he concludes as something warm and wet trails down his head, and the rope must be soaked in wolfsbane.

Suddenly, the hum of voices stops and Derek hears shuffling as someone approaches his immobile body, pushing him until he’s sat upright, leaning against what feels like a tree trunk. Silently, Derek extends his claws where his hands are tied behind his back, and waits as the cloth around his eyes is ripped away to reveal a furious looking model. Seriously, the cheekbones on this guy would be enough to cut someone down, the knife at his side is redundant.

"Alright," he says as Derek scans the surroundings; they’re in a dense forest somewhere near Vegas, as far as he can tell from the dirt, and it’s a cloudy night. The darkness is softened only by the yellow glow from the headlights of a rather gorgeous Impala on which two other men lean, both watching the scene with varying levels of wariness. The car is black, Derek notes sardonically, no doubt so they can go unnoticed in their late-night hunting stints. The two men on the car aren’t moving but Derek continues to stare.

No sign of Stiles.

The man crouched in front of Derek is clicking his fingers in front of his face now and Derek struggles to fight the urge to snarl. He’s rational enough to know violence isn’t an option when you can’t fight back.

"Hey, I’m talking to you!"

Derek’s eyes finally snap to the ones in front of his and he raises one eyebrow. This earns him a chuckle from one of the men on the car, the other just looks confused.

"Don’t get smart with me. In case you didn’t notice, I have a knife and you’re tied up so you’re going to answer our questions. Alright?"

Derek says nothing; he won’t until he knows Stiles is safe.

The blond man sighs “either you do as we say, or we kill you slowly. Your choice”.

Still silent, Derek flicks his gaze away from the green eyes in front of him and looks around the woodland, searching for any hint that Stiles is somewhere near. He’d been wearing a navy hoodie when he pulled up at Derek’s loft, terrified and desperate, and those ridiculous grey jeans that were far too tight in certain areas. But they’re nowhere to be seen.

Panic starts to bubble around the edges of his mind. Stiles is human; hunters would have no reason to hurt a human. Derek growls, unless they’re like Gerard and consider all friends of werewolves guilty by association. The man crouching opposite Derek notices his slip, as do the two men resting on the Impala, and glances over towards the car.

Where a groaning and bleeding Stiles is being hauled out by the two men and carried towards Derek.

Derek’s attention snaps to the ugly bruise on the boy’s temple, and this time he does snarl. His hands clench behind him and he feels his teeth sharpen in his mouth. One of the men supporting Stiles shoots a look at the guy near Derek, who nods in reply before turning back to face him.

Derek fixes him with a murderous gaze as he speaks “we’ll give you the kid but only if you answer our questions”.

Stiles moans as he’s sat on the bonnet of the car and stares around him, his eyes glassy and rolling slightly in his head. Derek tugs at the rope holding his hands together but halts as a fresh wave of nausea crashes though him. He bares his teeth as one of the two men flanking Stiles slips a hand under his armpit to stop him from toppling off the car, concern worrying the corners of his eyes.

The blond clears his throat and Derek looks at him; if he tells the hunters why they found Derek fully wolfed-out and crouched over Stiles they wouldn’t believe him. If he didn’t Stiles was going to get worse. Derek growls; he needs to get Stiles home. Melissa could help.

With a frustrated sigh, he explains “we’re currently having trouble with a Kitsune. She attacked his best-friend and inadvertently started a territory dispute; it got worse tonight when she tried to attack him. He came to me for help without knowing that she was following him, I challenged her and he,” Derek juts out his chin towards Stiles “being the reckless idiot he is, tried to help and got himself hurt. I was trying to stop her from killing him”.

The man crouching opposite Derek raises his eyebrows and opens his mouth to speak, when Stiles beats him to it, his eyes level with Derek’s and surprisingly focused “I wouldn’t have had to get involved if you’d just stopped for a minute and actually listened to what I was saying. She’s a fox, you’re a wolf. Violence between fellow woodland creatures isn’t fluffy or cute at all.”

Everyone is silent until the shorter of the two resting on the bonnet, opens his mouth "you cannot kill this werewolf, Dean. He is a good person and obviously very much in love with this human."

Stiles splutters as Derek clenches his fists even tighter and stares determinedly at the ground, thankful that no one can see his blush under his stubble. The blond, whom Derek assumes is Dean, spins around to face the man who spoke and appears to be about to argue when his face suddenly relaxes slightly and he nods.

“Alright” he repeats and cuts Derek loose, while another one of the three hands Derek and Stiles back their phones. The rope drops from his ankles and wrists, and Derek slowly massages the inflamed skin around his hands, his claws still out. Just for good measure. Dean and the other two men slide into the Impala after helping Stiles to stand, right before Derek has to run forwards to catch him as he slides to the ground, and drive away without another word.

Stiles grins up at Derek “that was enlightening”

"Shut up and give me your phone" Stiles does and Derek punches in the button to call Scott. He answers and promises to be with them in an hour, Stiles mumbles a protest when Scott says he’ll bring the Jeep but otherwise keeps smiling at Derek, who does his best to ignore him.

It’s only been ten minutes before Derek cracks “what?”

"I love you too, sourwolf". It’s pitch black now the car’s gone, except for the feeble backlight given off by Stiles’ phone, but Derek can see the soft look in the boy’s eyes and smiles too, hugging him a little closer.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my response to a prompt I got in my askbox and I'm pleased with it so I've published it on here. The prompt was: "you cannot kill this werewolf, Dean. He is a good person and obviously very much in love with this human", which is a wonderful first prompt to get! Thank you to the sender.
> 
> Title is a quote from Rose in Doctor Who.
> 
> Thank you for reading this! H̶o̶p̶e̶ ̶i̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶ ̶t̶o̶o̶ ̶b̶a̶d̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶a̶ ̶f̶i̶r̶s̶t̶ ̶f̶i̶c̶.̶ ̶I̶ ̶k̶n̶o̶w̶ ̶h̶o̶w̶ ̶e̶m̶b̶a̶r̶a̶s̶s̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶t̶h̶o̶s̶e̶ ̶c̶a̶n̶ ̶b̶e̶.̶


End file.
